


The Trial

by takosmswth



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takosmswth/pseuds/takosmswth
Summary: 巴基·巴恩斯即将面临法庭审判。Bucky Barns is to the trial.LOVE WINS.ALWAYS.





	The Trial

"Here, in represent of those who are underrepresented, of those who are marginalized in our society, of those who are entitled to speak up but are exploited from voice, of those who are treated unfairly, of those who become the scapegoat for every of you, I, with all my respect and responsibility to the God, give the final judgement of this trail: LOVE WINS."

\- -

他们要审判冬日战士。

这个消息用不了一夜就传遍了大街小巷，每一个生活在城市里的人都在议论纷纷：前苏联的杀手，冬日战士，不是幽灵，不是传说，是过去五十年内数十起刺杀的罪魁祸首，是活生生、冷冰冰的人。  
——这样的人该死，很多声音这样说，他杀了人，犯了法，就该为事情负责。  
——杀人的不是他，另一些人发出异见，他被洗脑，没了意识，怎么能算是个人？他不知道什么是“法律”，他的“法律”就是命令。怎么能让他为自己不知道的法律负责？被判死刑的该是那些给他命令的人。  
——可不管怎么样，他杀了人；并且，他现在仍旧记得自己的所作所为。这难道算是“没有意识”吗？

这样的争论永远不会停止，为审判之日造足了声势。可造势归造势，终究是舆论的狂欢。话题的中心人物冬日战士——巴基·巴恩斯，此时正坐在布鲁克林某条街边的长椅上喂鸽子。他浑身上下最鲜艳的应该是帽子上的NASA字样，或许还有那双被帽檐挡住的蓝眼睛。他没有刻意伪装，只是穿习惯了暗色。这天纽约难得晴朗，两三点钟的时候甚至算是春季罕见的炎热。街上往来的行人很多，多到就算按概率来算仍旧能有数量可观的人认出冬日战士，只是似乎所有人都心照不宣了这个事实，竟没人当面打扰他——或许是没有胆量（毕竟据说那可是个核武级别的“人”），亦或许只是想当作看不见他。

巴基就在这里喂了半天鸽子。他用左手把面包干捏碎后扔到面前的石板路上，不一会儿那些城里来的胖鸟便在他面前聚了起来。偶尔也会有松鼠冲进鸽子群，呼啦啦惊飞一大片。他把手里大块的面包掷过去，会得到两三个大胆的注视，然后这些灰色的带条纹的小动物便拖着毛茸茸的大尾巴蹿到树上去了。

有那么几个瞬间，他想到了很久很久以前的事。一次是在一个金发小男孩擦着他的鞋尖跑过去；一次是看到两个女孩子有说有笑的分食同一个冰淇淋、交换香草味道的亲吻；还有一次只是突如其来的刮了阵风。他想到自己从来没喂过鸽子，最开始是吃不饱，之后去打仗，再然后失去自由，最后一直在逃亡。他想到史蒂夫，想他瘦削的胸膛和隐约可见的肋骨，想到他突然一下子变得终于能够字面意义上填满自己身边的所有空间，而不只是他的精神。哦，他的注意力，曾经，那么那么坚定，那么那么多，但都只在人群中那个金发小个子身上，生怕把他落在什么地方——“落在”。

他是要把他带到未来去的，可不能让他给丢了。

太远了，太远了，回想起这些，连回想这个动作本身都已经变得陌生，不得不说喂鸽子在此时都显得都更加熟悉一些。

他身边的空间又一次被充满了。“嘿巴克，”那个声音说，“你确定不去看一眼？”

他摇摇头。他知道那指的是什么——他的房子，他们的房子，一个家。

“我是个就要上法庭的人，谁知道最后的结果是什么。”

他感觉得到，史蒂夫全身都绷得紧紧的，但只是一瞬间。“那不是你的错。”史蒂夫说，“不是。”

巴基耸耸肩：“我们都想知道答案是什么。”

“是你自愿要求的审判。巴基，没有任何有罪的人胆敢这样做。”

“但犯了错的人会。”

“谁都会犯错。”

“但有些错误不会被容忍。”

“是个别人犯的错误不会被容忍。”

“但他们需要‘个别人’。这个国家需要，史蒂夫，只有给‘个别人’一个罪名，才会让更多人生活的更好。”

“你真的这样想吗，巴克？他们不值得你这样。他们不值得。他们不值得。”

“我以为我们的未来会是战争结束的时候。史蒂夫。可是战争永远不会结束。”巴基笑了一下，多熟悉啊，他的史蒂夫，他的史蒂维，他的小理想主义者，他的公平、他的正义、他的自由。

史蒂夫永远不是为了“人”而战斗。

一个拥抱彻彻底底挤走了他身边的空间。一个柠檬洗衣皂、史蒂夫味道的拥抱。巴基想，这和七十多年之前的那个瘦弱男孩的拥抱一模一样。

鸽子全都被长椅上两个人突然的拥抱吓得飞走了。来来往往的行人仍旧步履匆匆，仿佛这是一对再普通不过的爱人。

“没有未来，巴克。我们的未来是现在。一直都。”

 

-fin-


End file.
